Away From Everything
by TriceNorthman
Summary: After an explosion in the U.N.C.L.E. operations base, Illya and Gaby must disappear before someone else finds out about them and gets back to finish the work.
1. Chapter 1

**A new "The Man From U.N.C.L.E." fic. Wow, I truly believe this movie inspired me to write a lot.**

 **Hope you like it.**

 **:K**

* * *

 **Away From Everything**

 **Chapter 1**

Debris piled everywhere, covering the possible exits and preventing rescue teams to get inside the building.

The explosion occurred in U.N.C.L.E. operation base in London reduced the place to a gaping hole, dust and smoke flooded everything, and alarms sounded constantly. Within minutes the place would be full of police, firemen, and operatives from different agencies working together with Alexander Waverly.

In the training room in the basement Illya Kuryakin, KGB spy and an active member of the unit, regained consciousness only to find out that he could barely move. He stared at the ceiling and saw hanging cables, half destroyed walls, and smoke covering the room. He tried to get up but he was only able to support his body weight on his elbows to discover that his right leg was trapped under a heavy beam.

"Ugh…" He tried moving it but he barely reached it with his hands, and despite his physical strength, he found it impossible. He would need to think of another way to released himself before the debris fell on him.

He remembered more people in there when he was training, and looked around in search of any survivors, but unfortunately found no one. Maybe they were also unconscious as he was, but he had a bad feeling.

Again he made the effort to move the beam, but after trying for a few long seconds, he gave up a second time. Out of breath and with his heart beating fast, the only thing he could think about was her. What if Gaby was trapped or hurt? What if something worse happened to her? What if she had died…?

Shaking his head refused to accept that reality, and looking to the right side, and almost at hand, he found a tool that maybe would help him getting out of this hell. A lever, which must had fallen down from one of the upper floors, became a powerful ally for him, and when he finally grabbed it, he placed it between the beam and his injured leg.

"Come on…" he muttered as he tried to lift the beam. "Come on…" After several attempts he managed to release his leg, dropping the lever down and pulling up his pant leg to check for damage. Some scratches and bruises but no open wounds, which reassured him.

He could walk painfully, and began moving off debris to look for the people who had been trapped under them. It took him a few minutes before finding the first one. A burly man who obviously had not survived. A wound in his head and a metal pipe stuck in his stomach, he probably bled out in seconds, and Illya wouldn't have been able to save him even if he had had the opportunity.

"Rest in peace, comrade." He mumbled and knelt next to him to close his eyes.

He started looking for someone else but the upper floor began collapsing and he had to run away before being hit by debris raining down around him. He took one last look and ran down the hall to the stairs that led to the first floor. Some areas were blocked and access was impossible, but after several attempts, with difficulty, he reached the main entrance. The corpses piled among blood and dust, but Illya ignored them and didn't stay to watch the scene.

He had to find her.

He didn't know if the responsible of the explosion remained nearby, so he grabbed one guard's gun and went on his way. He knew Gaby had a meeting with members of MI6 that morning, so he'd have to inspect every room to find her.

Glasses burst and pieces piled on the floor, some stained with blood and others scattered as if a wine glass had broken. Illya remained alert to any noise but heard nothing. If there survivors maybe were still unconscious, but after all he had witnessed he didn't believe he was going to find anyone else alive.

"Gaby!" He shouted.

Wall pieces fell down near him, and there were even rooms reduced to ashes due to fires caused by short circuits. The place was a mess, and not even Illya, who had memorized every corner of the building, was able to move quickly in search of meeting rooms that no longer existed.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A small hand was showing under a huge panel laying on the ground, and someone coughing broke the silence in the chaos that the office had become. Broken furniture, lights flashing, and the smoke that turned the atmosphere toxic.

"Miss Teller…" A weak male voice made the young woman to open her eyes after blinking a few times. Her ears were ringing and her throat was dry, but at least she thought she wasn't hurt. "Are you okay?"

"I…I don't know…" she muttered trying to get up. "What…what happened?"

"I think it was an explosion. Maybe…" But he did not finish the phrase when huge debris fell on him, crushing him.

"Oh God…" she sobbed, crawling across the floor to the door. A man had just died in front of her, and panic began seizing all her senses. She had to get out of there before meeting the same fate, but when she tried to get up she felt a twinge of pain in her left ankle. "Ahhh…"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Illya had inspected at least half a dozen rooms unsuccessfully before hearing slight moans coming from down the hall. He stopped to listen attentively and then ran in that direction.

He saw Gaby's dark hair through the half open door and tried to walk in and get her but he had to be careful or something could break down. He heard her moaning again, her voice quivering with sobs, and he hastened to calm her down.

"Gaby, it's me. Are you okay?"

"Illya?!" Her voice sounded desperate and she tried to turn around but was afraid of moving in case something fell on her. "Please, help me. I can't walk, and…"

"I am going to help you, but I need you to stay away." He said keeping calm despite the situation. "Try to get close to the wall and I will get you out as soon as I get rid of the door." Gaby hesitated but did as he asked. Despite the pain she moved quickly, and waited.

Illya almost tore off the door from its frame, dropping it to the ground and walked into the room. He found her in a corner, covered in dust and with a head injury and several scratches on her arms and legs.

"Gaby, are you alright?" He knelt down before her, and the girl's hand gripped his. "Come, we have to get out of here." He did not wait for her to try to get up, he just took her in his arms and walked out quickly. A few meters and they heard loud noises, and turning around they saw the place they just left completely destroyed.

"What's going on?" She asked staring at his eyes, but Illya had no answer.

"We will find out."

Fortunately the way to the main entrance was clear, and Illya did what he could to prevent Gaby to see the dead bodies. Although there were so many it was inevitable that her eyes saw the corpses. The door was stuck, but after a strong kick it opened, allowing them to go outside.

"Where shall we go?" The Russian had no answer, but he walked toward the parking lot, sitting Gaby down on the ground, and opened one of the cars. After a few seconds he managed to start it, but coming back for her he realized that she had fainted.

"Gaby…?"

* * *

 **Reviews, I want to know what you all think.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So great to see the support this fic is getting.**

 **Thanks a lot.**

 **:K**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

While Illya stole one of the cars, Gaby felt everything around her was spinning. After all the adrenaline of a few minutes earlier, she now felt the energy fading inside her, and she was barely able to keep her eyes open. Her head ached, and her whole body, and although she tried resisting, she finally fainted.

"Gaby…?" He got out of the car and ran to her. He got her head up and checked the pulse was regular, which reassured him. He'd be exhausted, and the accumulated tension overwhelmed her. He picked her up again and put her inside the car carefully.

"We are going to be fine, chop shop girl." He whispered brushing a lock of hair off her face. He turned on the engine and drove at full speed towards one of the neighborhoods distant from downtown. Illya knew the unit had safe places agents could use in an emergency, and this was obviously a huge emergency.

The location was secret, and only the agents knew about these safe places, so Illya memorized most addresses. He had no trouble driving around London although he was in the country for a very short time, but he wanted to arrive as soon as possible to make sure no one was watching them. He knew to be seen was a big risk, especially when they were wounded and their clothes were covered in blood and other stains, but he had no choice but do so. To reach the place and hide for the next days was what they had to do.

Two hours later they reached the exact address, but instead of parking and get out, Illya drove around the building for more than twenty minutes to be sure no suspicious car was following them. Gas was running out and after checking for the last time he stopped the car in front of the building, grabbed Gaby in his arms and walked through the dark unseen by the few people walking up and down the street.

Illya went upstairs to the top floor, and once there he found the hidden key in a box that was barely visible to those who didn't know of its existence. He opened the door, closing it quickly behind him, leaving Gaby down gently on the couch, grabbing a blanket and tucking her in.

The curtains were open so he didn't turn on any lights until he had the windows closed. It was night and the lights would wake up Gaby, so he lit a few candles and placed them around the living room. The atmosphere was cozy and romantic, something Illya hadn't done on purpose but he still managed.

"Mmm…" Gaby slowly opened her eyes and confusion and fear took over her. Where was she? How did she get there? Because the last thing she remembered was the explosion, chaos and fainting. But…

"You are awake." Illya's deep voice startled her, but she relaxed as soon as she saw him. "Good. Now I should examine your head wound, and the ankle." He sat down beside her on the couch and brushed her hair off from her face. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"No, at least I don't think so." Her whole body hurts but the head and ankle were the worst.

"There is a first aid kit in the bathroom, but before taking care of you, you should take a shower and get rid all the dirt off." He said rising but didn't get far away. Gaby grabbed his hand and he stopped.

"Thank you. Had it not been for you…"

"Comrades always take care of each other."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The water running down her back made her forget what had happened a few hours earlier. While she remained in the shower's privacy she could pretend the explosion hadn't taken place, and they were not hiding like two criminals on the run.

Wrapping herself in the towel and cleaning the steam accumulated in the mirror she saw her appearance and felt like crying. The head wound was the most scandalous, but the bruises that spread almost by her whole body made her sobbing remembering the hell she had been through. Why did anyone attack the building? Who knew their identities and was able to carry out a terrorist plan? And why Waverly hadn't yet appeared?

"Gaby, may I come in?" She adjusted the towel and opened the door just enough to see his face. "I…I…" After clearing his throat a couple of times he handed her a shirt that must belong to him, and turned around without another word. She closed the door, dropped the towel to the floor and put the garment he just gave her on. Her clothes were ruined, and she didn't even think about what she would wear after the shower until he dealt with it.

Luckily the shirt came down almost to her knees, so she didn't worry for not wearing any underwear. She didn't feel comfortable, but it would have to work for now.

"Hello." She said walking into the living room, and seeing for the first time the candles that dimly lit the room. "The shower is free." She added nervously, fiddling with Illya's shirt cuffs.

"I will use it as soon as I have taken care of you." Gaby hesitated at his words but sat down on the couch. "It does not look infected, and it is a clean cut. It will take time to disappear but I believe it is not going to leave a scar." The young girl then remembered that he had a scar on his right eye, and wished to ask about it, but he surprised her by kneeling on the floor and touching her ankle gently.

Gaby moved the leg away feeling his cold hands, but smiled slightly. "You're cold." Illya smiled back and rubbed his hands against each other before touching her again. "I am sorry. But the cold is what will prevent it to swell, so I will have to use an ice pack."

"Really?" Gaby didn't like the idea, but at least that would help her to walk easily. "You must rest, and tomorrow morning I will go out to buy some things."

"Do you have any money?"

"There is money in here. In fact, there is money in all the safe places, so any agent can hide for days or even weeks, although it has nothing." Gaby nodded silently. "Do not worry, we are safe for now."

"I know. And it is thanks to you."

Perhaps she expected ice man to blush, but he got up and walked to the bathroom.

Illya was not used to receive compliments, much less from a beautiful woman like Gaby, but every time she spoke to her he felt the distance between them was getting close, and that could be dangerous. They were partners, but the Russian never thought they might become something more. Since his youth he was encouraged to hide his feelings and becoming someone ruthless and difficult to analyze, but a girl like Gaby Teller got to decipher too easily the enigma Illya Kuryakin was.

Like Gaby's, his body was also covered in bruises, but those would disappear over time. However, his leg required immediate attention, but even though he tried he couldn't find a way to clean and stitch it without help. He put on the pants again after washing them a little, and left the bathroom. Shirtless he walked into the living room, surprising Gaby who had her head in the fridge looking for something they might eat.

"God…you scared me." With a hand on her heart watched the half naked giant Russian, while in her mind the fantasies ran wild one after another. She wanted to getting him to the ground as she did in a hotel room in Rome, but this time it wouldn't be to prove him that she was a strong girl, but to feel his hard, muscular body against hers.

"I need your help." Gaby didn't want to ask why, she preferred continuing fantasizing, but she finally did. "I can not…" He said getting the trouser leg up.

"Oh…of course. Come, sit down." Illya sat down on the couch and Gaby stopped what she was doing in the kitchen and grabbed the first aid kit. "Okay, I hope to do it right." She examined the wound and cleaned it as best as she could, but then came the worst part. "You know, my specialty was to fix car engines, I was never a good nurse."

"You will do fine." Illya trusted her, and tried to let her know it, but Gaby still hesitated. "Do not be afraid, you will not hurt me."

She picked up the necessary things and following his instructions began sewing the wound. Illya was hurting a lot but didn't complain so she wouldn't feel bad. "You are doing it very well." He encouraged her when he saw her sigh and close her eyes for a second. "I can't agree with you, you would have been an excellent nurse."

Gaby chuckled and cut the end when she finished sewing the wound. "I just hope not to have to do it again, because I'm not sure to be able to save your life if the time comes." They stared at each other and for a few seconds neither of them said a word. Gaby, kneeling in front of him, began to bring down his pant leg, and getting off the floor. "I've thought…" But she had to clear her throat before continuing. "We need to eat because I don't know about you, but I haven't eaten in all day, and I'm beginning to feel a little dizzy." Although she didn't dare to confess that the dizziness wasn't only about eating. Being with him, alone again, was exciting and tempting.

"I can cook some soup, it is not much but…" He said getting up and walking toward the kitchen. "Tomorrow I will buy clothes, food and what we are going to need in the coming days, but tonight we will have to do what we can."

It turned out that among the many talents of Illya Kuryakin was also the kitchen, and the soup, despite the few ingredients, was delicious. Or maybe they were so hungry that they'd have eaten anything. But Gaby didn't think to question the dinner, in fact, there were more urgent things to talk about.

"Who do you think that did it?" She asked him when he had just swallowed a spoonful. "It's that I still can't believe it, everything we've worked for… God, this is crazy, Illya."

"I do know. There are many enemies out there, but none is stupid enough to commit a terrorist act of this magnitude." He took another spoonful and shook his head. "Someone is determined to inflict maximum damage, or perhaps to provoke a war between countries whose agents worked for U.N.C.L.E., I do not know. There are many reasons, but if the target was to cause deaths to provoke mistrust, then is fulfilled."

Gaby put the spoon on the plate and intertwined fingers. "Okay, so someone has taken great risks to cause that this unit did not succeed, but I don't understand why." She sighed and rested her chin on her hands. "U.N.C.L.E. just born, we are not yet an elite team, we have no ability to attack terrorist groups."

"Perhaps it is a preemptive strike. It is possible that news about Vinciguerra fall alerted others about U.N.C.L.E., and there are those who do not want to take risks. It would be a good attack strategy, one of the best, actually. Destroying us all at once, and it'd be years before the tensions between countries relaxed enough to create a new unit." Reaching out he put his hand over hers, covering them completely. "Think about it, Gaby, it would be chaos. And although new alliances formed, the trust would never be the same."

"This is terrifying…" She muttered in a small voice, clutching Illya's hand hard.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was late and they had eaten something. They felt a little better after the terrible day they had been through, but Illya's ears were still ringing and Gaby's head hadn't stopped hurting. Not even aspirins helped her, and every time she closed her eyes she felt dizzy.

"You should get some sleep. Both of us should. We are exhausted." Gaby nodded and got up to go to the bedroom. She had seen it before and there was only one bed. It was big but… "The room is for you. I will stay here."

"Are you kidding?" She asked seriously.

"I will be fine."

She shook her head and stood in front of him. "No way. This coach is tiny for you, it is impossible for you to rest in it. Come," and she reached for him, "we'll share the bed." Illya hesitated, and she insisted. "Listen, I won't give up, I am very stubborn, you know that. If you stay here, I will stay with you. Or you can go to bed and I'll sleep here. I am smaller, I will be comfortable."

"Of course not!" He snapped, surprising her.

"Then come with me."

Illya eventually surrendered and they both headed for the bedroom, with Gaby still clutching his hand. He was nervous as well as she, but they were two adults and could controlled themselves. At least in theory.

"See? It's more comfortable than the couch." She said when they were laying on their backs and staring at the ceiling. "It's been a long night, and I don't know about you, but I feel like I haven't slept in a week. Waverly had us working day and night, training me with agents from different countries, and I was barely able to rest."

"He is trying to turn you into a good agent." He muttered. "But he forgets that you already are." Gaby turned the head to look at him. "Do you really believe it? Even after I cheated and pretend to be someone else? A simple girl from East Germany who worked in a mechanical workshop." She continued. "Believe me, it was not easy for me to keep it from you, but…"

"You had to do it. I understand."

Illya looked at her and between them there was a mutual understanding. "Bedtime." He said and closed his eyes, but opened them when he felt Gaby's body snuggling against him. "We may be the only ones who have survived. It is painful to think the people we worked with are dead." She began crying and suddenly couldn't stop. The explosion, the dead bodies, the blood…all became unbearable, as if a huge stone wall had fallen on her shoulders and was crushing her.

"We will be fine," he whispered holding her against him. "I promise you." Gaby looked at him with bloodshot eyes and Illya couldn't stop himself. He moved closer to her and kissed her lips softly.

"Rest now, little one."

* * *

 **Hope you like this chapter.**

 **Reviews will be welcomed.**

 **Thanks a lot.**

 **:K**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there,**

 **New chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

When Illya was coming back after buying supplies for their hiding place, he stopped at a newsstand when he saw the news about the bombing that destroyed U.N.C.L.E., although these words did not appear written anywhere. A picture of Alexander Waverly was printed aside, like other pictures showed high-ranking men who had also died.

Illya bought the newspaper and went back to the safe house, making a detour to avoid someone recognized or followed him. But it was not easy to focus, not after spending the night with Gaby hugging him, crying inconsolably.

And the kiss.

There was also the kiss they shared before she fell asleep. He did not know whether to talk about it or not when he returned, but ignoring wouldn't help much because this time there was no alcohol involved. Both of them were immersed in moments of great stress, and it was easy to let themselves go by feelings when there was no politics or employment barriers while they were together and hidden.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gaby woke up in a strange bed, and for a few seconds thought everything was fine, until she realized she was alone. Still wearing his shirt she inhaled deeply enjoying his masculine scent.

And the kiss.

It was him who took the initiative – what was new – surprising her, but it was a pleasant surprise in the middle of the chaos they were in. There were so many questions in the air, so many decisions to make…

"Gaby." She shot out of bed when hearing him, unaware that she was wearing only his shirt. "Good morning." He said as soon as he saw her.

"Hi."

The tension was thick, but they were two adults and could cope with an uncomfortable situation. Besides, it was not the first time. "Where were you? I woke up and I was worried."

"I… I left to buy some things, and this." He said throwing the newspaper on the coffee table. "The explosion is in the front, like Waverly." Gaby, sitting on the couch, read the headline. "There is not much information, and apparently someone has already taken care to cover up what was really happening there."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes." And sitting down next to her he pointed to a specific paragraph. "A simple government building with ordinary people working to improve the country economy. An accident involving ventilation systems. A tragedy that will not be forgotten, and whose victims will be remembered fondly by friends and loved ones." Gaby did not need to read the words because he repeated them from memory. "It's outrageous!" Rising abruptly he felt like destroying what was in his way, but he was able to hold back. In fact, since he knew Gaby it was easier to control his temper.

"Why are they covering up? U.N.C.L.E. does not appear written anywhere, what do they need to hide then?" She did not understand, and it bothered her to think that all those people died in vain. "There must be someone alive, someone who was there and is taking care of hiding this. I don't know, maybe Waverly…"

"Waverly was not in the building."

"How do you know that?"

"Because his body would have been the first to appear. That man is a British commander, and they wouldn't have been able to hide it." Gaby nodded and yelled as loud as she could, even hurting her throat. Illya wanted to go to her but kept his distance. "I'm furious! They tried to kill us, and almost got it, and now we have to hide like criminals because… Why are we hiding? Are we a target maybe?"

"Gaby, I know you are scared, but we are safe now. No one knows we are alive, and must remain like that until we know what is happening." He walked toward her and stood behind her back. "I am not looking for justification, and I will do everything in my power to make those responsible to pay for what they have done." She finally couldn't stand it anymore and burst in tears. The weight of what happened made a dent in her and she no longer had enough strength to stand it, so Illya would be for them both.

He grabbed her by the shoulders, turning her around and held her against his chest, letting her cry until she felt better. With her he could be as he was, so he picked her up and sat down on the couch with Gaby sitting on his lap.

"Sorry, I should be over this," she whispered burying her face in his neck, "but I'm frustrated. I feel we've been abandoned, and now I have no idea what to do."

"For now we will be Gaby and Illya, and nothing else."

She knew she should have gotten up and got away from him, but she felt unable to. She needed to know that someone was next to her, and Illya's comforting words, and his hands on her body would help her to feel better. Besides, they weren't simple team mates anymore, with him she had shared a lot more than any other man, and the kiss.

"Why did you kiss me?" Gaby asked him suddenly, remembering what happened the night before. Illya looked at her unsure of what to say. "I'm not complaining, but I'm curious. Never…you know…between us…"

Illya smiled shyly, and brushed the hair off from her face. "Everyone thinks I am made of ice, that I have no feelings, but that helps me to survive doing what I do. Otherwise I would already be dead, because someone would have taken advantage of that weakness. But that I don't show what I feel does not mean that I am unable to express the same as anyone else. I do not have many friends, it is true, but when you are a spy is very difficult to trust others."

"And do you trust me?" Gaby was tired of games, if they were going to talk they'd talk honestly.

"Of course." He replied flatly. "I know we did not start in the best way," he said recalling that first meeting at the boutique when Gaby was informed they should pretend to be an engaged couple, "but during that time I learned a lot about you."

"But…I betrayed you…"

"Because you needed to." He cut her off. "An agent must do what it is told, and for the sake of the mission you made the right decision, Gaby. And I want you to know that I do not hold any grudge for it. Yes, it is possible that I felt betrayed then, but I understood it at the end."

They talked for hours, until Gaby realized that they hadn't moved from the couch and Illya's legs would probably hurting by supporting her weight, but she did not wish to move. An amazing approach was happening between them, and no one wanted it to end.

"I should go take a shower and change clothes…" she muttered before getting up. "And thank you for this." She added grabbing one of the bags and walking towards the bathroom.

Illya Kuryakin breathed deeply but sat down thinking about the consequences that might occur if someone discovered that he and Gaby had a relationship beyond the strictly professional, but although he tried to look for excuses to get away from her, he could not find a very good one. Instead, to stop thinking, he picked up the case beneath the window, placed it on the small table in the kitchen, and opened it. Many weapons were inside, and began examining them one by one, making sure they would be ready to use if the time came.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alistair Cromwell, former MI6 agent and turned into terrorist, arms dealer, and occasional ally of any enemy of his country, watched proud the newspaper with the news about the explosion that destroyed the headquarters of his former job, wishing he could have stayed there when it happened.

"Sir, now that the MI6 no longer exists, what is the next step?" His right hand asked him, Malcolm Gere, when he saw him throwing the newspaper onto his elegant wooden desk.

"Do not fool yourself, Malcolm, MI6 is still alive, like cockroaches. We hit them, but they shall rise up, do not doubt that."

"And shouldn't we attack again? Making sure every one of them dies before becoming a threat again?" For Gere it was clear, kill them all and let them rot under the debris, but he was young and did not think long-term as Cromwell.

"Our moment of glory will arrive, Malcolm, but not yet. Now we must remain hidden without leaving a trace, to make sure the main and powerful men have been destroyed. Your job now," he said, rising up from his comfortable chair, "is to investigate and observe. I want you to have eyes and ears all over town, and report to me periodically."

"Yes, sir." He replied obediently.

The roles were clear, and the men under Alistair Cromwell's command were absolutely loyal, what made them dangerous soldiers at the service of a ruthless leader who would stop at nothing to achieve his goals.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The second shower did not look anything like the first, and at least this time the reflection the mirror gave to her did not startle her as the night before. The bruises were getting dark and still ached, yet she was alive. She was, along with Illya, a lucky survivor.

When she got back she saw him working on the kitchen table, all weapons scattered but perfectly placed. She should get nervous to see that scene but unfortunately she was already used to. Besides, sooner or later they would have to use them, so it was not time to be reluctant.

"What are you doing?"

Illya looked at her over his shoulder. "To make sure they are ready in case unexpected visitors appear." He joked although Gaby didn't find it amusing. "I am sorry, it was a lack of respect on my part."

"Don't worry, it's just that I'm not in the mood." Sitting at the table in front of him stroked one of the pistols with her fingertip. "It's unbelievable, until recently I had no idea how to handle weapons, and now I am becoming a real expert." She chuckled. "Well, I guess it's better this way. Are we expecting trouble?"

"I still do not know, I have not seen anyone suspicious, but we can't be distracted." He spoke the spy in him, putting the gun he had just cleaned up with the rest. "I suppose who attacked think we are dead, and that gives us an advantage. Gaby, maybe we even should change our appearance, to avoid being recognized or…"

"But you said no one is following us." She cut her off. "Why do we have to disguise?"

"I am not talking of costumes, but perhaps changing the hair color or wear a wig…"

Gaby touched her hair instinctively, sinking the delicate fingers between the strands. "It has grown a lot since we met, so I could endure a cut, but changing the color…"

"No…I did not mean you, but me." He said taking her by surprise. "I would never ask you that, but it would be easy for me to obscure it, to look like less…"

"Russian?" Joked Gaby. "Sorry, I couldn't help it." She added, laughing.

"I like seeing you smile. Your face lights up in a special way." Illya reached over the weapons and landed his hand on hers. "Everything is going to be okay, and soon we will have the answers we seek. I know it will like that, and before you can imagine U.N.C.L.E. will be a reality again, and those who tried to destroy us will become the prey."

"Do you promise?" Gaby wished desperately to believe him, clinging to hope, no matter if it was a small one. "I promise you."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That night Illya and Gaby risked a lot by going out together for a walk. Hiding was what they must do but be locked within four walls all day would end up driving them insane.

"I had never seen this part of town, it's nice and quiet." Gaby commented as they walked through a nearby park. "The houses are small and charming, as if they had jumped out from the pages of a fairy tale, and that helps me to relax." She clung to his arm and he realized she was trembling. Her sweater was too thin and the air had turned cold. "The fresh air feels great, but I'm beginning to feel chills."

Without hesitation Illya stepped away from her to take off his jacket and putting it over her shoulders. "No, I'm fine…" But it was too late because a different chill ran through her body when she felt intoxicated by the aroma it gave off the garment. A mixture of cologne and one hundred percent Kuryakin's essence. Wrapping herself in it provoked a lot of fantasies in her mind that she wished to fulfill, but she did not dare to do for fear that Illya could go away from her.

She couldn't lose him, not now. After all they had lived together…she wasn't even able to think about that possibility.

"Do you want to?" Gaby looked at him blankly, probably because he had been speaking while she was distracted thinking on how much she would miss him if he left. "A hot coffee. I have seen a café near the park, we might…"

"Yes, of course. I want to." Illya offered her his arm and she grabbed it delighted. Again they looked like a pair of lovers in the same way they pretended to be in Rome, but now there were no secrets between them. No, now they just had to hide and pray no one attempted to kill them a second time.

"You are distracted," he told her putting down his cup of tea on the table. Sitting in a corner, Illya was able to see the inside completely, controlling the front door and the back, workers and customers. He did it automatically, and not even Gaby seemed to notice.

"Yes, a little. My head still hurts, and aspirins are not very effective. I have some difficulties concentrating." She took a sip of her coffee and grabbed the cup with both hands to warm them.

"Are you still cold?"

"A little bit." Illya looked at her worried but she chuckled. "Calm down, I will survive. I think being locked up for more than a day has not helped much, but I only have to get used to. Besides, it's Spring, the temperature is not so low, but in London the weather is unpredictable." She tried to assure him that she would be fine, but Gaby knew how stubborn the Russian's mind could be. "I like this place," she said changing the subject, "we should come here more often. Also, I think this is perfect for surveillance without attracting too much attention."

Illya smiled proudly at her words. Yes, she had been training to be a spy, but she still had a lot to learn. However, Gaby paid attention to everything he did, and she knew he was the best. Learning from the best is the only way to understand what being a spy is, and she respected him for that. Though the part about hiding feelings wasn't so easy for her, at least when it came to Illya Kuryakin.

"We will have to risk coming at day, but I believe no one would be stupid enough to look for us here." She took another sip of coffee and felt a little better. "Did you read anything about survivors in the newspaper?"

"I did not. But it is early, it is possible that the next editions talk about it, when the police report after rescuing and identification of the bodies." Gaby looked down remembering people she considered friends and they died, feeling a twinge of guilt for having survived. "Luckily our dossiers never came to form part of the file."

Putting the cup down on the table she looked at him without understanding, waiting for an explanation. "Waverly told us that strengthening U.N.C.L.E. was a priority to fight enemies from several nations, but the two of us, Gaby, were the first to be a part of it, and he wanted us to remain anonymous."

"But…that does not make sense. Everyone knew us there." Gaby had lunch with several people and even had a drink after work.

"No, they knew Illya Korlov and Gaby Tanner, two agents recruited by Commander Alexander Waverly, but whose true identities were never known. I guess he did not trust his "comrades" as much as he said, so he kept us hidden in plain sight."

Gaby got up from the chair suddenly. "What is happening?"

"Nothing." She began walking, but he stopped her. "I don't know whether to be relieved or angry, actually right now I have no idea how I should react. Sorry, I have to go to bathroom."

Illya paid the bill and waited for her to return but when she didn't he went to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Gaby? Gaby, are you there?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She was barely into the bathroom when nausea invaded her and she almost had no time to get to the toilet to vomit. What little she had eaten during the day was expelled, and when she went to freshen up she felt dizzy. The cold water on her face made her feel better but she was still frustrated, furious and eager to destroy what she found around her.

As it happened to Illya.

She heard him calling her through the door, and she knew it would only be a matter of time before he came in to make sure she was okay. There were not many people in the café, and Gaby was alone, but she did not wish him to make a scene, so she left.

"Hi." She said as soon as she found him in front of her.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes. Come on, it's late." She didn't wait for him to move and headed for the front door. She was exhausted and just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep for a week. Besides, she still felt achy and needed to recover to be able to forget what she had been through.

"I am sorry you had to find out what Waverly did in this way, Gaby, but I am afraid there was no longer a choice. You were nervous that someone could find us, so I had no other option but to tell you." She nodded but continued walking in silence. "I believe he did it because we were the first and he knew he could trust us. Perhaps he should have told the truth to you too, but thought it was not necessary, or it was safer if you did not know so no one suspected."

"I don't want to keep talking about Waverly, Illya!" She snapped, stopping and turning to face him. "We've had several conversations about him, and right now I am in the mood to think of anything else other than Alexander Waverly, okay?"

"Of course. Come, we are close."

A few steps separated them from the exit when they encountered an unexpected problem.

"Give me your wallet and watch!" A robber surprised them getting out of the trees and with a gun pointed at them. "Don't you hear me, man?! The wallet and watch, now! Or I will kill your girl."

"My God…" Gaby muttered getting close to Illya.

"Shut up!" He was moving the gun from one to another, but the Russian didn't even blink. "Are you deaf? Give me everything you're carrying or I'll put a bullet in that beautiful head of hers." He added laughing, but the cockiness was short-lived when Illya grabbed his arm, hurting him and making him to drop the gun down. "AHHHHHHH!" He kicked the pistol away from them, and bent down to look at his face. "You found the wrong victim." He said to him in a whisper before hitting him in the temple and leaving him unconscious.

"Come on." He put his hand on her back to leave but then Gaby felt dizzy again and fainted. Fortunately she didn't fall to the ground and Illya picked her, taking her in his arms and getting out of there quickly.

"I am going to take care of you, Gaby."

* * *

 **Reviews, reviews, reviews!**

 **Have a nice week!**

 **:K**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there,**

 **Hope you're having a great week, and here it is a new chapter for this fic.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

After removing her shoes he put her into bed and tucked her in but Gaby didn't stop trembling, and her forehead burned. She was feverish and her sweat was cold, so he put a wet cloth over her head.

He went to the bathroom and searched the first aid kit for some antibiotic to help her with the fever, but he only found aspirin. He let her sleep, left the safe house locking the door behind him, and ran down the street looking for an opened drugstore. He had to walk for over a kilometer until finding one, but for Gaby, he'd do whatever was necessary.

The person in the front desk, a middle-aged woman, looked strangely at him breathe hard, but gave him what he asked for and watched him go away. It had started raining and water curtains formed before his eyes, preventing him from seeing clearly, but that did not stop him.

"Gaby?" He asked and a slight groan answered him. Walking into the bedroom he saw her awake, staring at the ceiling, and looking confused. "What happened? Where am I?"

"Safe. You fainted." He wished to sit down next to her in bed but he was soaked. "I brought you here and…"

"Why are you wet?"

"I went to the drugstore to buy something that will make you feel better. I will get you a glass of water." He left the bedroom to prepare everything as she leaned back against the headboard. The room was spinning and she felt her body aching, but the nausea was the worst part. "Here." She opened her eyes and accepted the glass of ice water Illya offered her along with a pill. She hesitated before taking it but he just grinned. "Do not make me to cover your nose to make you swallow it." She chuckled and swallowed it down.

"Oh God…the park. That man tried to…the robbery…"

"Do not worry, I took care of him."

"Did you kill him?" She asked calmly. Unfortunately she was used to see dead bodies around her, so one more wouldn't surprise her. "No, I hit him and when he wakes he will feel a terrible headache. But he will live."

"Better. The last thing we need is to leave a trail that anyone can follow to us. Hey, you should take off those wet clothes or you'd end up catching a cold." Illya nodded and walked into the bathroom. He undressed and got into the shower, letting the hot water relax his muscles. Perhaps that stroll was not a good idea, after all, but they would have ended insane locked in there. Or maybe they would have done something they would pretend to regret later.

"Do you feel better now?" Gaby asked him when he was out, but her mouth fell open when she looked at him. He was only wearing a towel around his waist, and nothing else. Water droplets still running down his bare chest, and his tousled hair gave him a casual air that she was not used to. He seemed an ordinary man and not a spy trained to kill with a single blow.

"Yes, the shower was…comforting." The two were uncomfortable, as Illya was not expecting to see her awake, and she did not think he was going to get out of the bathroom half naked. "I should get dressed…"

"Yeah…" She saw him grabbing a pajama bottoms from the small closet and returned to the bathroom, but this time he did not close the door. Gaby couldn't see him from her position, but if she got forward she might watch him.

"Time to sleep. It is been a long day." He laid down beside her under the covers and she automatically snuggled against him. "It's strange to think that I have survived an explosion, but a cold was stronger than me." She joked.

"We have been through too much for the last days, and stress can make you get sick. But do not worry," he continued, stroking her hair, "you will feel better soon. Medication will make effect by tomorrow, and a good breakfast will help you to feel like new."

"I hope so, because there are things I need to do and right now I'm not at my best moment." She said, confusing the Russian. "You have to be at one hundred percent for maximum efficiency, right?"

Illya looked at her blankly, but nodded. "True."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Alexander Waverly landed in London he went straight to the new, and secret facilities where members of U.N.C.L.E. sent to other countries came back after the explosion.

They needed to find the person responsible for the attack, and taking care of finding survivors, if there were any of them.

"Sir, the police could not rescue anyone alive, but agents Kuryakin and Teller have not been found." One of his trust men said, one of the few who knew the true identities of Illya and Gaby. "Do you believe they escaped and are hidden?"

"I hope so, otherwise we will have serious problems with the Russians and Germans. Besides, they are the best agents available that we have, so if they are still alive we must find them." There was no trace of Waverly's good humor, but the situation was really serious. The terrorist act committed against the organization might break international relations with many countries, and it would cause chaos. "I want you to gather the best agents we have, I do not care if they just came back from other missions or are sick, we all need to work. Track any movement in both accounts, if they bought food, medicine, airline tickets…everything."

"Yes, sir."

There were many phone calls to make, but Waverly already had a plan in place and he would find the responsible one way or another, and if Kuryakin and Gaby were still alive he would also find them.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gaby was alone in bed when her eyes opened, but the sun through the window did not dazzle her. It was a cloudy, gray day, about to begin raining, and the last thing she wanted was to go outside. Last night was cold, so she was sick now, however, she felt a little better. Or so she thought until trying to get up and feeling her head spinning. She felt nauseous again and needed several minutes of breathing deeply to avoid running to the bathroom.

"Gaby?" She listened his voice and in less than two seconds he was kneeling beside her, brushing the hair off her face.

"I'm fine," the girl said in a small voice, "I'm fine." She kept repeating as if trying to convince herself.

His cold hand on the forehead made her feel better. "You are still feverish but not as bad as yesterday. Come back to bed. I will get you something to eat." She tried refusing but he was already gone. The last thing she needed was eating something, no, no way. Her stomach would not be able to stand it but she didn't want to appear ungrateful when he returned.

"I brought you another pill, I read the prospectus and you should take one with each meal." He offered it along with a glass of orange juice and she swallowed it without question. "Thanks, but I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat." He said no more, like an order. Her dark eyes met his blue ones and she wanted to give a cold look, but held back. She knew Illya was not having fun with what happened, he was only trying to take care of her, but Gaby was used to take care of herself and it was not easy to get rid of old habits. "I have had no time to prepare something special, but…"

"Illya, anything is enough." She cut him off before he left.

The 'simple' breakfast he prepared consisted on toast with butter and jam, coffee and even some chocolate. According to the Russian that would help her to regain strength quickly, and Gaby was not going to argue, she liked the chocolate and was going to enjoy it to the last bit. Although if that meant feeling bad again.

After the show she felt better and when she returned to the bedroom the bed was made but there was no sign of him. "Illya?"

"I am here." He answered from the small living room.

Attracted by his voice she walked into the room and saw him sitting down on the old couch reading a newspaper. "How are you feeling?" He asked as soon as he saw her, forgetting his reading in the moment their eyes met.

"Better." Rubbing her arms with both hands sat down beside him. "What are you doing?"

"Searching for information about the explosion, or any data related to it." A light reading, Gaby thought. "There is nothing but the gory details and the number of mortal victims."

"What about Waverly? Did it say anything of him?" Illya shook his head silently and she sighed. "I think we should try to contact him, but I know it's risky. We don't know if they're looking or watching us. But staying here for longer is not a good idea."

"I agree." Seeing her tremble placed his arm above her fragile female shoulders, making the girl to feel better instantly. "I patrolled the area day and night, and I have not found evidence that we are being watched or agents sent by Waverly to find us."

A new sigh from Gaby, this time louder. "What does that mean? Should we send a message and pray no one else intercept it? Or do we need to stay hidden here like a pair of criminals? Spending the rest of our days looking over our shoulders, waiting for someone to recognize us and a bloody army appearing to kill us." After getting all that out she buried her face into her hands and apologized. "Sorry, I'm frustrated."

There were no words Illya could say to help her, but his hand caressing her back was helping her. "I do feel the same, but if we surrender now we will get nothing."

"I know." Leaning back against the coach again she wiped tears with the back of her hand and breathed deeply. "Okay, what do we do then?"

"Tomorrow morning we will leave, together, and go to the postal service to send an encrypted message, which only Waverly can understand others think it makes no sense if it is found." Gaby nodded. "Then we will have to wait for news, but I suppose if Waverly receives it then it won't take long for him to send another message or perhaps several agents to help us."

But Gaby couldn't wait. "Why don't we go now? It's daytime and…"

"You are still not recovered and the cold will only make you to feel worse. Besides, I promised you that we would do it together and I will not abandon this place without you." Gaby felt so many things at once that she was unable to focus, maybe that's why she did what she really wished to, and kissed him. A kiss on the lips that soon turned into one much more intense. The young girl's arms clung to Illya's neck, and she even sat down on his lap. All while kissing but it was the Russian who pulled away before continuing. "What?" Gaby asked.

"Nothing…I…"

"What? Just say it." She urged him. "Are you…are you sure about this?" Gaby was surprised to hear that but smiled and nodded. "I do not want you to regret it."

"I will not." And sealed her promise with another equally passionate kiss.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

With a plan in place and hoping to leave their hiding place soon, Illya got out of bed when it was already night. They went to sleep just an hour ago but he was not able to relax enough to fall asleep. Besides, his relationship with Gaby was getting stronger and he feared it could end when they returned to their daily routine.

Too many thoughts didn't allow him to rest, so he sat down in the old armchair next to the bedroom window, watching Gaby sleeping peacefully. He almost felt jealous because she didn't look worried, but he knew that was not true. In fact, she had a lot of accumulated stress, and Illya had realized. Therefore he promised her that from now on they would do everything together, because leaving her aside would only entail problems they did not need, in addition to unnecessary risks. He was aware that she was able to take care of herself but he felt better knowing that taking her with him would allow him to protect her.

"Mmm…Illya…" She muttered in dreams, catching the Russian's attention. He was already getting up from his seat to go to her but seeing her rolling around stopped him. It wasn't strange listening Gaby talking in her sleep, and he even answered her the first times, but he had learned that nothing bad happened to her, she was only dreaming.

The morning clouds brought rain that accompanied them throughout most of the day and night, but the midnight's arrival cleared the sky and Illya could see the stars. Not that it was a hobby or something he did often, but being a kid, when his father was imprisoned, he felt so much pain and embarrassment that he preferred to hide to be alone than stand the continued humiliation.

"What are you doing?" Gaby's soft voice startled him. "Illya, what's wrong?"

"I can not sleep."

Sitting down on bed and the blanket covering her body from waist down, she rubbed her eyes and looked at him with a slight smile and still exhausted despite having slept more than him. "I believe there's still tea, I can prepare it for you, if you want. I am sure it will help you to relax and sleep."

She was about to get up when Illya stopped her walking towards the bed and getting into it again. "No, do not worry. I am fine."

"Then tell me what's bothering you. What keeps you awake?" She asked, holding his huge hand and stroking it. "If it's about what will happen tomorrow, I don't think it must be considered a concern. It's just a message, and no one knows us, nothing bad has to happen." Illya wished to feel comforted at hearing her, but a spy always thinks about the worst situations to have a plan b for the plan b, or otherwise he would have died long ago. "You know, we could disguise us, if that makes you feel better." She joked and got a slight smile from the Russian. "The spies know how to go unnoticed but I don't think that's going to be necessary. You and I will be just an ordinary couple out for a walk, sending a message to our relatives to tell them how amazing the trip to London is turning out, what do you think?"

"It's a good plan, worthy of the best spy." He leaned toward her and kissed her and they continued like that for the next few minutes. Both of them wished more but felt it was not the time. There were too many questions to resolve before taking the next step, so neither of them pressured the other.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this one.**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Thanks.**

 **:K**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi there,**

 **It's been a long time since my last update, but here I am again with this fic and my favorite spies.**

 **Hope you like this one.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Illya, as usual, woke up before Gaby, and felt surprisingly refreshed despite the few hours he had slept. It was still early but he knew he couldn't get back to sleep, so he got out of bed carefully not to wake her and went to the kitchen to prepare coffee.

Looking out the window he contemplated a sunny morning, weird for London's weather, but at least that would make their work easy. They were going to go out for a walk and would be more credible if the sun shone brightly rather than a storm. Nobody in their right mind would stroll under the rain, so they'd play with advantage. They had already walked through town before, but the postal service would take them to the downtown and the risk to be recognized was greater in there.

"Good morning," Gaby greeted him half asleep as she walked into the room grabbing the steaming cup of coffee Illya offered her. "Thank you, I need it." She drank almost half of it in a single gulp, breathing deeply afterwards. "Much better." She joked.

"How are you feeling today?" But before she could answer Illya's cold huge hand was resting on her forehead. She smiled, because not long ago seeing him as normal and relaxed would have been almost impossible. "You do not have fever, it is good sign."

"Yes, I feel much better. Ready to go out for a walk." She added with a wink and ending her coffee cup. Illya gifted her a shy smile and continued preparing breakfast. Gaby still had to take the medication to not be sick again, but she did willingly. Besides, London's weather might be treacherous and a storm might surprise them at any time, so the last thing she needed was to get sick for a second time. "Tell me, have you thought about those keywords for the message?"

"Yes, but I am afraid I have not had much luck. It is hard to say something crucial without revealing too much." She nodded understanding. "Have you thought of anything?" She began moving her head negatively but then had an idea and a grin spread across her face.

"Maybe."

The answer Illya was waiting for did not arrive, but he knew Gaby would tell him sooner or later. For now, both of them showered and got dressed, and breathed deeply before going outside.

"Are you ready?" She grabbed his big hand in hers and nodded. Illya squeezed it and prepared to walk through town like an ordinary couple, although they weren't at all. The area where they were hiding was quiet and people tended not to look at others, rather trying to go unnoticed, which facilitated things for them both. But now everything was getting complicated because in London downtown they'd have to go carefully to avoid being recognized.

"This town is beautiful, I'd enjoy exploring if my legs stopped shaking like jelly." Gaby muttered so he only heard. Her nervousness had increased since they left the train station, and even her voice trembled so she simply whispered.

"We will." She looked into his eyes waiting for something else and when Illya saw her expression he continued. "Not now, but I promise you one day we will walk through these streets as two free people who do not have to look over their shoulders." And without knowing if would ever happen, she believed him without hesitation.

"Let's go send that damn message." Gaby replied and headed for the postal service office.

After carefully studying the ins and outs of customers and employees, Illya and Gaby left their seats from a nearby bench they had been watching from. They were sitting there for almost half an hour, sharing deep looks and an occasional kiss.

"It is time." Getting up he offered his hand to her and she grabbed it. "Are you going to tell now what the message is?" He asked with a mixture of amusement and curiosity.

"Not yet." She started walking and moving her hips slightly and he followed after her like attracted by an extreme force. "I promise that you'll see before being sent, but the game has to be fun."

Although it was early there was already enough people to have to wait in line, but in just ten minutes they reached the counter and Gaby handed him the piece of paper on which she had been writing before leaving the apartment. Illya unfolded it and read the words.

"Is there a message to send, sir?" The burly man waiting impatiently at the other side urged him.

"Yes, here."

Leaving the building minutes later Gaby was barely able to contain laughter. Illya's face was relaxed and he was enjoying her being so happy and content after the stress they both had endured. It almost seemed possible for him to forget what happened: the explosion, the flight, the constant fear of being discovered…

"Come on, it's not so bad, and I know Waverly will recognize it as soon as he reads it." Gaby joked while they walked. "And now what?"

"We must wait. If Waverly receives it we will have answer." The Russian said.

"What if we don't get an answer?" She stopped in the middle of the street and stared into his eyes. The Russian spy was about to protest but thought twice. "It's a possibility, or someone might intercept the message and send an army to kill us. It wouldn't be the first time but I'm getting tired of being always the target. It's bad enough when I have to pretend I'm interested in pointless conversations with businessmen we intend to trap, but now it is different."

"Gaby…"

"If you are going to tell me that everything will be fine, don't. Don't jinx it." She interrupted him. "Come on, I need some coffee."

"I thought spies working for British government preferred tea." He whispered before taking her hand. Gaby chuckled and together they walked to a nearby café.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A dark hair and blue eyes young agent accepted a sealed envelope a secretary handed him after getting out of the elevator. U.N.C.L.E. headquarters in London was modest, perfect to avoid unwanted attentions, and all its members needed to act in complete secrecy to prevent that another tragedy took place.

"Thank you, dear." Replied the young man making her blush.

As he knocked on the door he was received, and Waverly told him to sit down. "Any news?"

"This just came in." Answered the young man. Handing him the envelope Waverly inspected it looking for a sender but there was nothing. "It has been analyzed and a messenger delivered it in person so you were the only one to open it. It has been watched the whole time."

Opening the envelope a card fell on the desk but there was nothing written. However, when turning it around two words got to draw a faint smile on the unit head's lips.

"Red Peril." He mumbled.

"What does that mean?"

The Englishman looked up from the paper and showed it to him. "This, agent Solo, means that everything is not lost."

Napoleon Solo did not understand very well what he meant, but he had noticed that Waverly was smarter than he seemed at first. If those two words were so important then he wouldn't disagree.

"I want you to get a team ready and you will lead it." Rising from his comfortable chair he grabbed two folders and handed them to him. "Open them and memorize everything before leaving this office. When you're done the mission will start. It is vital that the two individuals on these files get back here in one piece, understood?"

"Yes, sir."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been three days since they sent the message and they still had no answer. Illya was alert and constantly monitoring everything but Gaby wasn't finding easy to stay calm. In fact, they barely had left the apartment since that night, and it was him who got out to buy the necessary supplies and making sure she was okay.

But he was concerned for her.

"Here you go." Holding a cup of tea he handed it to her but she didn't move. "Gaby, please."

"No coffee?"

Curling up on the old coach she spent the hours there, only getting up to go to bathroom or bed. But the Russian had had enough, he wouldn't let her to continue like that.

"No, no more coffee for you for now. Here, drink." He ordered. For the first time in three days he was relieved to receive an icy stare from the German young girl. He'd have preferred a smile but at least he got a different reaction to the usual mutterings she had used to respond to him.

"Not thirsty." She snapped coldly. "And I hate tea."

But Illya Kuryakin was not a man who surrendered easily, although he would have to leave his tough guy attitude type aside. It wouldn't work with her, never did. "I am worried for you." Gaby rolled her eyes but said nothing. "It is only been three days and will take time for them to organize rescue mission."

"If there's one." She muttered sullen.

"I have no doubt there is, and we will have news soon. Do not be desperate, Gaby, and drink the tea." He offered her the cup again and this time she accepted. "Good, you will feel better."

She drank a long sip and then grabbed it with both hands to warm them. "You're always sure of everything? Because I'm beginning to think they have let us down and I don't like the feeling. Also, what happens next? If we go back, do you believe things will be as before?"

"If you mean if they trust us, the answer is yes." Gaby drank another sip and set the cup down on the table. "I love that you're so positive, but…"

"We are going to get our lives back, I promise you."

"And then what?" She approached him and kept looking at him all the time. The Russian did not respond and she insisted. "I do not deny what has happened between us and I hope you don't either. But if get back, what will happen then? Will we able to continue with whatever it's growing up or just ignore it?"

For Illya Kuryakin to openly show his feelings was not something he was used to, but with Gaby he had done a lot more than that. And as much as he wanted to deny it he wasn't able to forget her.

"Are you going to answer?"

Illya did not look away at any time, but when he saw her move to stand up he stopped her. "No." He responded no more.

"No what?"

Gaby sat back down and waited patiently, or at least she tried to. It wasn't easy to know what was coming with the Russian, and when her wrist trapped he would have realized how nervous she was. "I will not ignore what it is between us, Gabriella." He rarely called her that. "But we must be discreet. Not because I care what they think, but I prefer our relationship to be ours alone."

No thinking twice she threw herself into his arms and kissed him passionately, and he reciprocated. Straddling his legs he continued enjoying her soft lips as his hands clung to her slender waist. He wanted her so much that he was barely able to control himself, and he knew it'd be hard to work with her and pretend there was nothing between them when there were other people around, but he wouldn't give up. He was even contemplating the possibility of abandoning U.N.C.L.E. if he was forced to choose between her or his job.

"Will it be a secret romance?" She asked in a whisper when they were forced to separate for breath.

"Of course, two spies with a relationship no one else must find out." He joked.

"I love it."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sir, I find it weird that they have been in the same town we are in and they didn't establish contact. Why?" Solo asked his boss, waiting for a logical answer, or at least an answer. "I've read their files and they're the best agents, but this makes me suspicious of them."

"You believe they are traitors, Solo?" Waverly asked with a grin.

"Maybe." Cynicism was a skill the American C.I.A. agent used often.

"Is your team ready?"

"Yes, sir. Ready to go as your order."

"All right. They will leave soon, when I make a quick telephone call." Waverly waited for Solo to abandon his office and then picked up the phone. A short conversation got him in touch with the person responsible for monitoring the safe apartments in London, and within minutes he received a call in response.

Pressing a button he told his secretary to find agent Napoleon Solo and send him back to his office, and in less than two minutes Waverly informed him and everything started. The rescue mission was ready and very soon the unit's leader would get back his most valuable members.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You've been in front of that window more than half an hour, is anything wrong?" Gaby tried to look but he didn't allow her. "What is it?"

"I do not know, but will be better not let ourselves being seen too much."

Gaby hated when he tried to hide something, and he was doing it now. He only spoke a few words and so cryptic that it was impossible for her to form a conclusion.

"Illya…"

"I believe we are being watched." He answered before she could keep insisting. They both were agents and didn't report to her about what was going on would put her in danger.

"What?" This time when Gaby tried to look through the glass he stepped aside to make room for her. "Who?"

"Do you see that man reading newspaper in corner?" She nodded. "He should have finished reading the page ten minutes ago but he has not moved a muscle. He looks down at his watch every few seconds and then up here. He does look like someone trying to fit in but fails completely, capturing attention without realizing."

"He might have been sent by Waverly to verify there isn't a trap."

"Perhaps, but I doubt it. If so he would have already left to report our position. No, he is spy or at least he tries to. He is not very good at."

"A hitter?"

"Or a professional murderer."

"Or both." Added the young girl worried. "What do we do?"

"Watch him, same he does with us."

"He's moving." She said suddenly and ran to the other window to try and see him clearly. "I think he's coming here." This time her voice was shaky and scared.

"Be ready."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, and leave me some reviews. You know how, just hitting the big button.**

 **Have a nice week.**

 **:K**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again!**

 **I'm here with a new chapter of this fic.**

 **Hope you like it.**

 **:K**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Malcolm Gere walked quickly through the rest of members Alistair Cromwell had recruited. A fairly large group of former agents from different countries and charged with high treason for their respective governments. Not without foundation, of course, since all of them committed serious crimes that meant pursuit.

"Sir, there are news." Gere put down the note he had been given and Cromwell grabbed it calmly. "It seems the attack was not a complete success."

"I see." His boss simply read the paper and crumbled in his fist. "Tell me, Malcolm, why were survivors?" The calm in his voice was not something new and he knew. "This attack was planned for months to come out perfectly, and now you are telling me that things were not as we expected."

"Sir, I…I do not know what to say…"

"Shut up!" He snapped getting up from his chair and throwing the phone against the wall. "Do you realize what this means?" Gere nodded silently. "No one should have survived, and now it won't longer look like a tragedy because sooner or later it will come out that it was a terrorist act. I don't need for the police to mind my own business, and bribery will not work forever."

"I know, sir, and I consider myself responsible for it."

"You are the responsible!" The young man swallowed hard when his boss confronted him. "We must get rid of them. Right now. Send a professional or an army, I don't care, but get my orders done, understood?"

"Yes, sir."

Malcolm Gere had to lean against the wall as soon as he abandoned his boss's office, and though he was trying to keep his nerves under control it wasn't easy. His breathing was erratic and could feel his heart beating in his ears. For a moment believed he'd get a gun from the drawer to shoot him in the head, but held back at the last moment.

"You, inform Carter that he has another job to do. And also tell him that if he fails he's dead." The other man nodded wordlessly and ran to deliver the message. Malcolm Gere no longer felt as important and he began to understand that Cromwell would use and get rid of him if necessary, so he wouldn't hesitate to save his own skin and risking others if by doing so he could get everything his boss was able to provide for him. He wasn't expulsed MI6 for terrorist plots or treason, but for a much simpler crime. Malcolm Gere thought his bosses wouldn't realize a few million pounds were used to finance military operations that did not really exist, but he was wrong. That earned him to be discovered and expelled, besides he was sentenced to prison, which he managed to avoid when Cromwell made him an offer he couldn't refuse.

He had a debt to his boss that he could never pay back and becoming his right hand was a way to monitor his movements if he was planning to get rid of or blame him for everything.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What do we do?" Gaby's voice trembled like her hand did when holding the gun Illya handed her. "If he comes here he'll find us but we can't shoot either, we might hurt someone."

"I take care." He said impassively.

"Illya, wait. What if it's a trap?" Clutching his wrist the young girl did not want to let him go. She knew he was able to defend himself against any enemy but she was terrified to be left alone. "Don't leave me alone."

The Russian hesitated because he didn't want to abandon her either but if he had to deal with that guy there was no choice. "I do not see anyone else." He said looking out the window. "He is alone, will be easier."

But before he could approach the door he heard footsteps that stopped him, standing in front of the young girl to shield her. "What are you doing? We have to get out of here before he finds us."

"They already have done."

"You mean there's more of them?" She was terrified even when trying to hide it. "How is that possible? He was alone." She looked out the window but only saw the street and people chatting, walking on their way to work or just enjoying the day. Instead, they were about to face an army, if Illya was right. And there was no reason to doubt of it.

"We are easy target here, they will capture or kill us as soon as they get through door." Gaby was no longer bothering to hide how scared she was, for what? Her whole body was trembling and she was barely able to silence the sobs that threatened to escape her lips. "We should have left long ago. Staying here was mistake." He turned around and looked into her eyes feeling the stupidest man in the world. "I am sorry, Gaby," and reached up to caress her cheek, "forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive. But if we are going to die here," she said getting her gun ready, "at least we'll do it fighting. What do you say?" The Russian smiled faintly and prepared himself, but continued standing in front of her, protecting her.

There were a lot of possibilities that none of them escaped alive, but maybe there was an opportunity to get it. At least Gaby thought so but Illya had other plans. If he was able to distract them enough he'd try to give her a way to escape, but the Russian wasn't sure she was going to do it because of her stubbornness. "We will fight, Gaby, but I need you to promise me one thing. And I want you to keep your word."

"Illya…"

"No, wait." Whoever looking for them was investigating elsewhere before coming to them, which gave them a few extra minutes before arriving. "I am going to do everything I can to kill anyone who dares to cross that door, I will hold back my enemies but if time comes where there is the slightest possibility to escape, I want you to do it. One of us will have more opportunities than the two of us together."

"I'm not leaving without you." Replied flatly the young girl.

"Gaby, be realistic. We do not have an army with us to escape from them or the weapons they have, so promise me that you will leave when the opportunity arises."

"No…"

"Promise me!" He snapped startling her. Tears were already running down the young German girl's cheeks but she was still shaking her head. "Please, I could not bear them to hurt you."

Instead of arguing he hugged her against his body and then kissed her passionately. There were the two of them, about to be discovered and enjoying their last seconds together before madness broke out. Gaby would rather die at his side and fighting, but Illya couldn't allow her to find that fate if there was a chance for her to be safe.

The creaking of the boots on the old wooden floor alerted them and caused them to separate, but did not stop Illya shielding her with his body. "Don't get away from me." Gaby clung tightly to his jacket with one hand while the other was holding the gun. Her hands were shaking but the adrenaline was stronger and kept her standing instead of fainting. She was not an ordinary girl who surrendered to adversity, she had even survived an explosion that killed almost everyone she knew, except Illya.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Carter, the professional assassin under Cromwell's orders, told the others to stand in their positions because they already knew where the targets were. They had registered the rest of places and were all deserted, besides, from the outside he saw movement through the windows of the house and he was certain they were still inside.

He returned to meet with the rest of the team, and in a very low voice, he informed them of the plan.

"Cromwell's orders are to kill them, but if there is a chance don't kill the girl. I'd like to have a little fun with her, but about him… Kill him as soon as we go through the door. Understood?" Everyone nodded and Carter came back to his previous position.

However, one of the men was not who appeared to be. Napoleon Solo attacked the last member of the team, knocking him once and leaving him unconscious, then stealing his clothes and cap. He hid his face the best he could and stayed away from the boss. He followed the orders without questioning them but he was more than ready when Carter decided to attack.

"You and you," he told two of his men, "stay on either side of the door. At my signal, knock it down."

One of them got up and with a strong kick destroyed the door. The rain of bullets began almost instantly, and among the noise there was Illya Kuryakin's loud voice shouting Gaby to get down. The sound was so terrible that the young girl almost dropped her gun to cover her ears, but that would have been a fatal mistake. She saw Illya firing and beating every man in front of him, killing several of them, but he froze when looking at her.

"Illya…"

"Don't hurt her. Let her go." Those were his words and it was then that Gaby, looking up, realized a gun was pointing directly at her head. He was the only man standing while the rest were laying dead or injured on the floor. Some of them groaned in pain but for her there was just that gun that could end her life at any moment.

"If you hurt her…" The Russian began saying.

"What? What are you going to do, tough guy?" Carter asked mockingly.

Gaby and Illya looked at each other without moving a muscle. "Yes, I can see she's much more than a simple colleague. Cromwell did not have all the information, but it doesn't matter anymore, does it? Because the two of you will end up dead as it should have happened the first time. That bomb was a good idea, but not the best. I've always thought a bullet is more effective than any explosion, and I'm thinking that you, tough guy, will be the first to fall. If you don't want to see your girl with a hole in her forehead you'll be on your knees."

"Never!"

"Then she will die first."

"Illya…" Gaby's voice was weak and shaky. But deep down she was furious because she did not expect this ending. After surviving an explosion, fleeing and hiding, and accepting her feelings for Illya, she was now going to die. What an unfair and cruel fate that tormented her.

Carter's finger twitched slightly, but the bullet was not fired. Instead, Cromwell's killer fell to the floor with a smoking hole in the back of his neck.

"Seems like I've arrived at the best of times."

Illya Kuryakin wasted no time, grabbed Carter's weapon, pulling it off his hand, and lifting Gaby off the ground. Placing her behind him, he pointed at the stranger who had just killed the killer.

"Hey Peril, be careful with that." But he was also pointing at the Russian. "You should thank me, not for me you and the girl would have died. Also, I've been sent to get you two out of this den to take you to a safe place."

"How can we know you're telling the truth?" Gaby asked without separating from Illya. "You killed him, maybe to take his place…"

"My name is Napoleon Solo, and I work for Alexander Waverly. He is the one who sends me because we received a message with two words: Red Peril. Waverly knew immediately what it meant and sent a team, my team, that is now taking care of the corpses and arresting those still alive. You can believe me or not, pretty girl, but the truth is that you two are still standing and they are not."

Gaby squeezed Illya's hand in her and he looked at her. It was a private conversation that made them both to make the decision to believe what Solo told them and the three went outside to get in the car waiting across the street.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **You know how, just hit the big button and leave me a review.**

 **:K**


End file.
